Black Velvet
by FoolishIdiot
Summary: Sakura is betrayed by Sasuke while she is out on a solo mission. After her death, something happens to her as she passes on and she wakes up as Theodora Potter, Harry's sister, with all her memories of life as Sakura : T For Character Death : R&R :
1. Death then Life

**AN:** Okay, so I guess in a sense I'm back. And I'm trying out something new! I met someone on Gaia (Raped By The Man i.e RBTM) and they had a wonderful idea for a story. At least, I thought it was pretty interesting. But they thing was, they couldn't write. So, I'm writing the story. We brainstorm together, the story plot is her idea, and I write it all. I put it together and make it flow and what comes out is what you see below.

A few things I need you to take into consideration. Lets pretend that when Tobi/Madara found Sasuke, all he did was wrap him up. He didn't really heal him to the extent he needed to be healed. And then after words, he leaves the cave in anger and disbelief, alone, just to try to sort out the mess in his head. Okay? Okay!

Sorry about any OOCness... It was a bit difficult to keep them in character sometimes...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. They belong to their rightful creators. I also do not own the basic plot of this story or the OC Theodora Potter. Those belong to RBTM. Not that this is clear, enough the story!

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

**Black Velvet**

_[One] time he was asked if he believed in an afterlife. After a moment's hesitation he said no, that he thought there was only "some kind of velvety cool blackness," adding then: "Of course, I admit I may be wrong. It is conceivable that I might well be reborn as a Chinese coolie. In such case I should lodge a protest."  
Sir Winston Churchill _

_xxxx_

_xxx_

_xx_

_x  
_

"Thank you for your hospitality." Sakura's voice was as gentle as her body bent forward at the waist, bowing.

She had finished with her business in the Kusagakure village after a two day stay, and was finally able to start back home. Once she was far enough away from the gates for the guards to relax a bit, Sakura swung her pack off one shoulder so that it hung by her side. Stopping for a moment, she rummaged through the pack and pulled out her map. Her goal was to take a path that did not cut through all the small civilizations that she had gone through on her journey up to Kusagakure. Sakura enjoyed solo business missions for the simple fact that she could be alone in the wilderness for a while. With nothing but her thoughts to keep her company, she found the journey to be very peaceful.

Sakura drew a path on the map with her finger. It would arch a bit, taking her three or so hours more than if she took the straight shot course. However, she couldn't bring herself to truly care about the small delay. The extra hours by herself would be relaxing, she was sure of it. Maybe she could even stop by the river the map told her existed along her new course. Just to enjoy the calm serenity of the forest before she was forced to return to her daily hustle and bustle at the Konoha hospital. Sometimes, just like with everyone else in the world, life was just a little more than Sakura could handle and she yearned for an escape. It was nearly the same thing on a continuous basis and she was forever hoping that some kind of change would come about. As long as it wasn't a war or someone dear to her dying, she couldn't really imagine protesting change.

Folding the map up and putting it inside the little pouch at her side, Sakura swung the pack back onto her other shoulder. Securing it, she turned off the beaten path and started making her own way home, looking forward to the long peaceful journey.

* * *

The smallest presence of panic worked its way into his gut as the S-ranked missing-nin made their way towards his face, more than less likely aiming for his eyes in hopes to claim them as their own. He had no strength left, no chakra either. He was worn to his breaking point and knew that even if he could think of something to dodge or reflect this attack, there would be no strength or force behind it. The action would be pointless and could even lead to his possible death. But so could this attack. He felt useless and hopeless. Like all the years of training and betrayal were summing up to be nothing but a simple notch in the wood compared to what this missing-nin was capable of.

A simple finger was pressed to Sasuke's forehead and then, nothing happened. Coming out of his small, momentary haze of panic, Sasuke watched as Itachi's body fell to the ground, dead. It seemed that even an s-ranked murderer had his limits and he broke them severely, paying the ultimate price. The blows the two exchanged during the previous fight didn't help much either.

Sasuke felt a wave of pride and success wash over him. He had finally avenged his clan. Brother or not this man had killed their entire family, for the simple pleasure of testing his own strength. The prideful feelings were quickly replaced by exhaustion and Sasuke soon learned just how far he himself had pushed his body. The edge of his vision started fading to black, and soon took over his whole eyesight as he fell to the ground with a 'thud', right next to his brother, unconscious.

He wasn't sure how long he was out, but he knew that when the darkness faded from his vision, Sasuke found himself in a cave. His surroundings were nothing but shadows that flickered in the orange light emitted by the candle placed on a crate a few feet away from his head. Slowly, Sasuke pulled himself into the sitting position. About the only thought that ran through his mind was, 'Where am I..?' His body was so sore that even thinking on a higher educated level would have made him wince. Looking down, Sasuke concluded that while his wounds may be bandaged, by whom he could not answer, he was most positive that his internal wounds were still ever present. He remained in his sitting position, staring down at the floor. Moving again didn't sound like too much fun, so he decided to avoid the task as much as possible.

"I've dressed your outer wounds."

The voice that came from the shadows of the cave caught Sasuke's attention. If he had not been in the condition he was in, Sasuke most likely would have jumped into a position of battle, ready to attack whatever or whoever approached him. Instead though, he simply moved his eyes to the direction of the voice, not responding.

"You won." The darkness spoke again.

Suddenly, someone emerged wearing a terracotta colored mask with one hole right where the right eye would be located. There was a design of sorts on the mask, long curved lines starting around the hole that continued out to the mask edges, giving it an almost spiral like décor.

Still Sasuke did not respond. The person spoke again, introducing himself as someone that Sasuke had met before. The information was true, the man was familiar and as Sasuke thought about it he remembered the man from that day with Deidara. Even still, Sasuke was impassive.

The man continued talking, telling stories of great proportions and shocking realizations. The more he spoke, the more Sasuke started to respond, and the responses were not happy ones at all.

* * *

Sakura placed her things on the ground.

"I think I'll take a break." She mumbled to herself as she sat beside her bag, leaning back against a tree.

The sounds of the forest soothed her thoughts, which had been on a rampage of their own lately. It wasn't abnormal for Sakura to think about him on an occasional basis, but lately her mind seemed to be torturing her heart for reasons unknown to her.

She had thought that with the mission and long journey through the forest, she would be able to clear her mind of the plaguing thoughts. It was annoying just how wrong she was. It felt nice; being out in the wilderness like this, but the opportunities it gave to her mind to drive her near mad was not a good side effect. Sighing softly to herself, Sakura closed her eyes and let her head rest back against the rough bark behind her.

Loving him, it wasn't a desirable feeling what so ever. She had tried time and time again to get over Sasuke. She gave Naruto a chance, dated Sai for a little bit, heck she had even gone on a single date with Rock Lee! When Gaara came for a visit, she tried to make herself like him even. He wasn't a bad looking guy, with that red hair and green eyes, he was pretty hot. But, she just couldn't make herself feel something that wasn't there. She didn't do anything with the men she tried to like, simply went on a date or two. With Gaara, there wasn't even a date. Just distant forced admiration.

Her feelings for him made her feel weak. Talk about being in love with the enemy. Every time they saw Sasuke, he was trying to kill them. Naruto promised to bring him back, but Sakura sometimes doubted if that would ever happen. If he didn't wish to return, then no one could force him to do so. The thought both hurt and relieved her. Hell, even her own feelings were confused!

Sakura was startled from her thoughts when she heard a small little 'thud' not far off. She stayed completely still, not daring to even breathe at this point. There were many things it could be, and all but a few of the options were very dangerous. Her instincts kicked in, her senses heightening as she gave her surroundings much more of her attention. She snaked her hand to her small pouch, pulling out a kunai and securing it in her hand.

* * *

The words that were spoken to him by the man, who turned out to be named Madara, fueled him as he ran through the forest. He was being irrational, this he knew. And in all honesty, he didn't know what he was doing other then maybe burning off some steam and emotions. He always hated emotions.

All the things about his brother ran circles in his mind. Itachi actually cared about him, he never did stop caring. Konoha was the reason he had to kill the clan, the orders behind his actions. In the end, everything he ever did was to make sure that Sasuke would be safe, that his village would be safe.

Sasuke laid his fist into a tree and watched as it cracked under his force. Protect his village… Sasuke silently sent out an apology to his brother. For hating him, but mostly because his village was no longer going to be protected. Sasuke would make sure that he was personally responsible for Konoha's destruction.

A few feet away from the broken tree, Sasuke collapsed. His internal wounds had weakened him, all his former strength going into the abuse against the tree. He managed to lean himself up against another tree, looking down at himself he noticed some spots that looked like bruises, but a bit different. 'Great, internal bleeding...' He silently wished he still had Orochimaru's ability of rapid healing.

Rustling in the forest brought Sasuke's attention forward and as he mentally braced his body for a fight, something emerged. At the sight of the person, Sasuke couldn't help smirk. 'Is she alone?' Oh, he could have fun with this.

* * *

Sakura had gotten up from her position on the ground and had moved towards to source of the thud. It probably wasn't the brightest idea, in horror movies it was general knowledge to run away from the noises because one usually ended up killed if they did otherwise. But in this case, Sakura would rather attack then be attacked.

So with this in mind, she made her way stealthy through the brush and twigs, trying not to alert the person. When she had pushed her way past a final branch, she nearly dropped her weapon in shock at who she saw.

It was Sasuke, leaning against a tree in the most casual manner. Her pink eyes going back down to normal size, she tightened her grip on her kunai. She was alone.

The realization hit her a little hard, but she had never expected to run in to him. He was normally in the Sound region, choosing to stay away from this general area. Sakura took a deep, calming breathe and quickly switched to a defensive position.

"Sasuke… What are you doing here?" Her voice was firm, just how she wanted it. She felt a little proud of herself.

"Sakura… I'm very obviously sitting, am I not?" A cocky smirk etched itself on his face.

"That's not what I meant and you know so." She bit her lip when her voice gave the slightest bit of a shake. She was nervous beyond control. This man could kill her, easily.

At hearing the shake in her voice, Sasuke did all he could to not stretch his smirk to an evil one. This did not, however, prevent a glint from flashing through his eyes for a second, and then it was gone.

"Sakura…" He softened his voice. He did say he was going to have fun with this. "Look… I fought with Orochimaru… And he wounded me badly."

He was always a bit proud of how easy lying was to him.

She hesitated before she answered, choosing her words carefully. "What was it…? Another test of strengths?" She spat.

Ohhh, she knew his character so well. But at the same time, was so naive.

"No… I was trying to escape. I don't want to be his vessel, regardless of the power that it gives me…" He paused for a second, churning over his next words. "I don't want the power anymore…"

Sakura stood up straight, a bit in shock. 'He doesn't want… power?' She was stumped, he sounded so sincere. However, she didn't want to believe him, it all just didn't sit right with her.

"You don't want power? Ha!... A little over confident are we? Think you can get your revenge with the training you've done already? Believe you're powerful enough to get what you want now, and you've gotten all that you can from that man and so now you'll betray and abandon him as well? You're never satisfied are you?"

Her little speak made him want to laugh out of character at the irony. But instead he forced a hurtful expression.

"That's a bit cold… I wanted to be free so that I could come back to Konoha..." He bowed his head for added effect, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Back to you, Sakura…"

When did he become such a good actor?

She just stood there and stared, kunai shaking violently in her hand. Silently, she scolded herself. She shouldn't let words affect her like this, it was weakness! And coming from Sasuke, she was sure that was all they were, words. But her emotions over ruled her rationality and she unconsciously took a step closer.

"You're a liar." It was a weak whisper, one that she hated herself for emitting.

"Okay… now that's cold…" The pain on his face made its way into his voice. "I know that my past makes everything hard to believe, but I really am trying to change. Why else would I be out here, in this condition?..."

He had a point. Seeing him here really _didn't_ make any sense at all. His 'explanation', if you can call it that, would make things a little more clear. At least the trying to get back to Konoha part.

"… And if I…don't believe you?' Sakura found herself taking a couple steps closer to him, lowering her kunai and her guard.

He loved how her movements completely put no meaning behind what was coming out of her mouth. Sasuke wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he knew that at the moment, getting her to trust him even a little bit would be a profit for him.

"Then just leave me here to die then…" He closed his eyes sadly and slumped back into the tree, bowing his head and resting his chin on his chest.

A throb tore through her heart at the idea. If he was lying, then it wouldn't be that bad of a thing… But if he wasn't, then it would have been horrible for her to not give him a second chance. Naruto was working as hard as he could to bring Sasuke back, and here Sasuke was claiming that he wanted to go back pm his own. Who's to say that Naruto hadn't gone out to retrieve him while she was off on her mission? It's not unlikely, they always waited, hoping for two or so days after he got back from these little adventures, hoping that Sasuke would have come to his senses, and was following a couple days behind. How was she not suppose to know that, that was would could be happening here? And she was being a cold-hearted person while he was sitting here suffering from unseen wounds and just asking her to believe him.

Sakura put her kunai back into her pouch and took the final steps to Sasuke. She knelt down beside him and slowly reached out towards one of the nasty bruises on his arm, scared that she may hurt him, or even anger him.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was prepared for all this. He knew that Sakura normally talked herself into things and was counting on that little fact. Sure enough, it worked. He hid the smirk on his face as he looked up at her with, what he hoped, was a gentle expression. "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it…" Sakura mumbled in reply as she worked her chakra magic on his wounds, closing up the gashes and healing the internal injuries. Her work was quick and mostly quiet. When she got to his torso, she spoke again.

"… Was it true?"

"Was what true?" The talking startled him. He was a bit lost in thought, trying to think about what he would do after this was all over with.

"About you coming back for me…" She mumbled so softly that Sasuke actually had to strain to hear it.

"Of course it was…" He needed her to trust him completely. "When I was away… I thought about you at the oddest times… I didn't really understand it. I didn't like it; it was a distraction to me…"

Sakura bowed her head a bit, hiding her face.

"But…" He continued. "After a while I just accepted it… And I came to realize that… I think I may have some kind of feelings for you…"

Now he wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he knew that in the end he would hurt her and, that made him feel good for some reason.

Sakura looked up in shock at his last words. 'Feelings… For me?' She didn't know what to think, what to do; it was a lot to be told in one go. She finished the last of her healing and finally made eye contact with him.

"Sasuke… I… I still love you…" It came out softly, and Sakura was sure there was a nice pink hue on her face to match the one of her hair.

Sasuke gave a gentle expression again. "Good…" He reached his arms out to her waist.

In a moment of pure happiness, Sakura didn't think and moved in to hug him. She wanted to be closer to him. He was back, He was really back and she couldn't believe it. All the hard work Naruto put into getting him back here and this time, he finally succeeded. Naruto will be so happy when he fi-

An incredible pain cut off her thoughts. It felt like something had torn open her chest and when she looked down she realized what had happened.

Sasuke had a kunai, her kunai she noticed, driven into her chest. Her grip on him weakened instantly and she feel back away from him. A scream escaped her mouth as she felt him rip it out of her chest.

Sasuke didn't want to listen to her pitiful screaming, so he swung the kunai at her neck. She stopped screaming and fell to the ground, her hands goes up to press against her neck as she looked at him in pure horror.

"Love you? Come back? Are you crazy? Why would I go back to such a pitiful little village? And how could anyone love someone like you? You are so pathetic." A wicked grin etched its way onto Sasuke's face. "I'm going to leave you here instead. In a pool of your own blood, and as you die, I want you to think about me."

He crouched down beside her, leaning towards her ear. "I want you to think about how I don't care for you at all. And about how I'm going to go to Konoha…. And kill everyone you've ever cared for." In a sadistic whisper he said "I will destroy all of Konoha. Starting with you."

Sakura didn't speak. She couldn't speak. Sasuke has laid a nice blow to her neck, hitting her jugular and tearing many tendons. At his words though, her face reacted to great measures. He was going to kill, everyone? Fear, betrayal, and pain all coursed through her body as she lay there, bleeding to death.

And die she did. The last thing Sakura saw was Sasuke's form walking away. Then the blackness started to settle in and she felt her body die. Her soul, her thoughts were still very much there though. She felt a gentle tugging on her, a soft calling. Sakura let it take her; it had a very relaxing feeling about it.

Then suddenly, a tugging from somewhere else also started. This one more forceful, more powerful. The stronger of the two broke the gentle tug and ripped her in the direction it wanted her to go. Sakura's soul became unconscious when it connected with the source of the calling.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, her vision very hazy at first. She heard crying and, after a while she realized it was coming from her. Her body seemed to be commanding it's self for now. Mentally, she took a deep breath and tried to seize her wailing. It died to a little whimper, but she wasn't sure if it was her will power or the soft cooing that she heard that worked.

She had no idea what was going on. Shouldn't she be dead? Sasuke had succeeded in killing her, that she was sure of. And on top of that, why was she crying?

She seemed to be in a white large room, which she guessed was a hospital. It looked a bit like the one in Konoha, but then again, a white room is a white room.

A face came into view, a beautiful woman with dark red hair and green eyes. She had one of the most beautiful smiles Sakura had ever seen and it calmed her, made her feel safe in her new world. As the woman spoke, her voice was like silk to her nerves and she finally stopped crying. Though, she was a little bit shocked, was that her name?

"Welcome to the family, Theodora Potter." The woman had said with a loving smile.

xxxx

xxx

xx

x

**AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed it :]. But most importantly I hope that RBTM enjoyed it.

No, this is not it, There will be more. I'm hoping to make this into an actual story. My first story :] I normally do One-Shots.

R&R Please. I accept criticism, so long it's constructive and not flaming.


	2. Author's Note  Please forgive me!

**Update:**

Wow has it been some time.

I'm so sorry about everything to everyone that got teased by the first chapter and then denied everything  
else.

A lot of things have happened over the past year or so, and it's been hard for me to try to juggle writing  
(or any sort of entertainment) and life. I moved, got a new job, moved again, lost my job, got a new job, had  
to make several 4 hour trips to help someone move up here... You know, life. Eheh.

Lately I've been laptopless (mine stopped working for unknown reasons a while ago..) and I just recently had my car finally  
through in the towel. Money problems, people problems, life problems. It sucks being an adult sometimes. Lol.

But, I'm back on my feet a bit and while the laptop that I am using now is not a permanent fixture in  
my life, unfortunately it's being borrowed, I know for a fact that my sister won't have too much of a  
problem letting me steal it for a couple of hours, or days, here and there to upload a chapter or two.

I have the rough draft of the second chapter done and basically the outline for the third. However, I won't  
be uploading anything until I hear back from RBTM with permission that I still have the right to continue  
writing her story. Because, it is mostly _her_ idea after all and I'd rather not steal it. :]

I'll be working on cleaning up the second chapter so that, when I do hear back from her and if I am still  
granted the privilege of writing this wonderful idea of hers, I can post the second chapter right away. :]

Once again, I'm deeply sorry everyone for such the long disappearance. It was not intended at all.

Please forgive my absences.

~FoolishIdiot


End file.
